


always within arm's reach

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [102]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Bellamy never accounted having to watch out for on the ground was Clarke reaching for his pants. Rather, for his belt and the things on it. A radio, a knife, a canteen–all of it was fair game to her.</p>
<p>{ Prompt: "Clarke keeps stealing weapons off Bellamy's belt until eventually he stops her and just gives them to her" }</p>
            </blockquote>





	always within arm's reach

One thing Bellamy never accounted having to watch out for on the ground was Clarke reaching for his pants. Rather, for his belt and the things on it. A radio, a knife, a canteen–all of it was fair game to her.

He didn’t question how she knew where to reach each time. It was the same reason he knew there was a hole in her jacket (he mended it for her and the smile she gave him in thanks made him flush) or that she had yet again run out of hair ties. He watched her, and she watched him. It was just their way. Too well they both knew how easily someone could slip away from you–into the river, into exile, into death. So they were careful and rarely let each other out of sight when they were in proximity.

Except recently, proximity was a problem for Bellamy, because each time Clarke reached for a tool, supplies, or a weapon on his belt, he found himself thinking about what else she could reach for.

_His buckle. The button on his pants._

_How her hand would slip under his waistband and she would palm his–_

“You forgot your radio.”

Bellamy startled out of his daydream to find Clarke watching him curiously. When he just stared at her, hoping his less-than-polite thoughts about her weren’t plastered on his face–or obvious elsewhere–she cocked her head in amusement.

“Radio,” she enunciated teasingly, which made him scowl. “We need that for patrol.”

“Yeah,” he finally rasped out in response. _Jesus_ , he needed to get a hold of himself. “I’ll go get it.”

He jogged off to the command room before she could say a word, cursing his wandering mind. Then and there he decided to stop letting Clarke take things off his person, for his own sanity and for her sake as well.

* * *

For two weeks, Bellamy found his hand wrapping around Clarke’s wrist to stop her habit. At first she would try to go for whatever she wanted anyways. Eventually, though, she resorted to holding her hand out as she waited for him to hand the desired object over (he almost always got it right).

It wasn’t until late one night talking in her room when they had both had a little bit–but not too much–moonshine and she reached for something on his belt that she called him out on stopping her.

“You could just _ask_ for what you want, you know,” he retorted with a mockingly chastising look.

“Oh really?” she laughed. Sitting up on both knees, she placed a hand dangerously low on his abdomen and leaned in.

“Bellamy?”

He swallowed before answering. “Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

His lips parted as he stared at her. Clarke was fighting a smile and there was a mischievous glint in her eye. That glint was also sincere, so when she leaned in further, he met her halfway. Her lips tasted bitter from the liquor, but they were soft. She melted into him as he hauled her into his lap.

Before he knew it, both their shirts were off and her hands were reaching for his belt, and this time, Bellamy didn’t stop her, and they were both pretty damned pleased about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Did not expect this to go in this slightly dirty direction but hey - the muse does what it will.


End file.
